


my oh my

by funkyspacegirlfriend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, it's implied - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyspacegirlfriend/pseuds/funkyspacegirlfriend
Summary: Tony's seen the guy watching him every night.He's done waiting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 162





	my oh my

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the song "My Oh My" by Camilla Cabello, but then it grew legs and feelings soooo

_They say he likes a good time_ _  
_ _My, oh my_ _  
  
_

_He comes alive at midnight  
_ _My, oh my_

Tony has seen Tall, Dark and Handsome™ at Audrey’s pretty much every Friday since the semester started. He’s clearly older, with his leather jacket and dark hair pulled into a loose knot at the back of his head. Not quite sugar daddy older, but definitely older than Tony and the other college kids with their fake ids.

The guy typically sits at a table in the back corner, farthest away from the bar, nursing a drink for most of the night. Tony’s watched an endless parade of college guys and girls, servers, and bartenders shoot their shot and fail night after night. He would almost be convinced the guy is completely uninterested in taking someone home and is just there to drink.

If he didn’t spend every minute that he wasn’t turning away potential suitors staring at Tony.

It doesn’t matter where Tony is in the club, whether it’s sitting at a table with his friends or getting a drink at the bar or out on the dance floor with his own potential, he can feel the eyes on him. The gaze is heavy, weighted and hungry. And every time he feels it, it makes Tony hot all over.

For the first few weeks he ignored it, feigning disinterest and focusing on having a good time with his friends. But it gets harder and harder to ignore, until he finally starts returning the gaze with hungry looks of his own. This starts something of a dance between them, heated looks and drinks sent back and forth between them for weeks. And Tony keeps waiting for something to happen, but nothing does. It’s almost as if the guy is waiting for Tony to come to him.

It takes another two weeks of their dance to finally tip Tony over the edge. He’s done waiting.

He picks out his tightest jeans, perfect to highlight the delicious curve of his ass (his friend Darcy’s words, not his). Lets Pietro, his roommate, and his twin sister Wanda style his hair and coat his already long eyelashes in mascara. His friends all whistle and catcall as he walks the apartment floor like it’s a catwalk. 

They get to Audrey’s just after ten, and then there’s nothing left to do but wait. They drink a little, and dance, and each of them tries to pretend like they’re being subtle while they watch the door. And right on schedule, just before midnight, the object of Tony’s lust and fantasy walks through the door.

Tony waits a little while to make his move, letting the guy get settled at his usual table, watches as the server comes over to take his drink order and gets her obvious flirting attempts rebuffed. Darcy orders them a round of shots for luck and liquid courage, and then Tony makes his way over to the bar to order two drinks. Only this time, instead of requesting that one be delivered to the table in the back, he carries it himself.

He makes it halfway across the bar before his steps falter. The guy has his leather jacket off, revealing the thick swell of his impressive biceps. It makes Tony a little faint, and he has to swallow past the dryness in his throat as he starts to picture how easily those heavy muscles could hold him down. When he’s finally able to tear his eyes away from the guy’s arms, it’s to meet dark blue eyes that have no doubt been watching him the entire time. Tony feels pinned, like a butterfly to a board. 

His feet start to move again, almost on their own. It’s like there’s an invisible tether, slowly tugging him toward the unfairly gorgeous stranger, tied to the growing fire burning in his gut. God, he’s never felt like this before. Never felt this strong of a pull towards someone he’s never officially met. Hell, Tony’s not sure he’s ever felt this drawn to someone he _has_ met. 

When he finally reaches the table, Tony has to clear his throat before he can speak, and he holds out one of the drinks as he tries to tug up some of his usual suave confidence. “You look a little lonely over here. Mind if I join you?”

Unlike all of the other people who’ve attempted probably a similar line, Tony isn’t immediately turned away. In fact, the dark-haired man actually leans back with a smirk, draping one arm over the back of the booth and gesturing at the other side.

“Been savin’ that seat for you for weeks, sweet thing. Was startin’ to think I’d been a little too subtle.”

Tony can only guess at the shade of pink his face turns over being called _sweet thing_ , but he tries to cover it up with a smirk of his own as he slides into the booth. “Oh, you were anything but subtle. I was just hoping I could hold out long enough for you to make the first move but…” He shrugs and leans an elbow on the table, propping his chin in his hand. “Here we are anyway.”

The other man chuckles as he leans forward to brace his arms on the table between them, the sound rich and dark like the expensive chocolates Tony’s mama favors, and it sends a shiver down his spine. “Here we are. What’s your name, sugar?”

Tony sits up and holds one hand out over the table, fluttering his eyelashes a little. “Anthony. But _you_ can call me Tony.”

Rather than clasping Tony’s hand to shake, the man takes it and gently tugs it closer to press his lips against the back, then looks up at Tony from under his lashes. The look makes all of the blood that was previously coloring Tony’s face rush south very quickly. “A pleasure to finally meet ya, Tony. I’m James, but all of my friends call me Bucky.”

He doesn’t take his hand back, but Tony does wrinkle his nose in mock disgust. “Are you five years old? Or a cowboy? That’s a ridiculous name.”

The man, _Bucky_ apparently, tosses his head back and laughs loud enough that a few people around them glance over. “Well sweet thing, you can call me anything you like.” He leans forward, and drops his voice to a husky whisper. “As long as you’re nice and loud about it.”

This time, a visible shiver rolls through his body, and Tony’s pretty sure he actually whimpers a little at all of the images that drums up. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but it’s like his brain has completely shut down. If his brain was a computer, there would be a message reading “Tony.exe has encountered an error” on his face.

A self-satisfied smirk crosses Bucky’s face as he leans back again, impossibly thick thighs spread wide. “Ever ridden a motorcycle before, darlin’? ‘Cause I’ve got an extra helmet with your name on it if you’re interested.”

It takes all of Tony’s self control not to immediately jump from the booth and start towing Bucky outside to his bike. Instead, he leans back and tries to copy Bucky’s sprawled out pose. He’s too short to mirror it exactly, but he tries. “I’m a fan of pretty much anything with an engine, but I can’t say I’ve ever ridden a motorcycle. Worked on an engine, sure. But never ridden one.”

Bucky slides out of the booth and offers a hand to Tony.

“How ‘bout we change that?”

~~~

The ride is _exhilarating._ If it wasn’t for what he knew would be coming once the ride was over, Tony probably would have asked Bucky to take him through the city a couple more times. But as soon as they park in front of a red brick apartment building, his entire focus is back on the reason he was even on this particular bike.

Bucky doesn’t dismount right away. He takes off his helmet first, then twists enough to be able to knock on the visor of Tony’s as a clear indication for him to do the same. When he does, Tony can see that the heat in the older man’s eyes, while still very much present, has faded to more of a simmer.

“Ok, darlin’. As fully on board as I am to take you upstairs right now, ball’s in your court. Say the word, stick that helmet back on your pretty head, I’ll give you a few more spins ‘round the block and then take you home. Or…” He holds out his hand. “...you can hand it over and I’ll give you an even better ride.”

Tony doesn’t even hesitate to shove the helmet at him, and Bucky gives him another of those head-thrown-back, full body laughs. He recovers quickly, stepping off of the bike and easily lifting Tony off with two huge hands like he weighs no more than a sack of flour. One hand stays on his lower back as Bucky guides him up the stairs and into the building, huge and warm like a brand on his skin.

Bucky leads him to an apartment on the third floor, unlocking the door with one hand, not removing the one pressed to Tony’s back until they’re inside. And before Tony can even blink, that same hand is being used to press him back against the now closed door. He stares up at Bucky with wide brown eyes, breaths coming a little quicker as his heart rate picks up. The taller man steps closer, almost completely engulfing him.

“'M gonna kiss you now, gorgeous. That ok with you?”

All Tony can do is nod enthusiastically, the ability to speak completely lost between the scorching hot look in Bucky’s eyes and the sweet way he asks for permission. How could anyone ever say no to that?

The kiss, when it comes, is nothing short of devastating. It starts a fire that burns from where their lips connect and spreads through every inch of Tony’s body. He gasps into it, mouth falling open and allowing Bucky to deepen the connection as Tony threads his fingers into the other man’s hair, tugging it loose from where it’s tied up at the back of his head.

He’s barely paying attention to where Bucky’s hands are, too lost in easily the best kiss of his life, until he feels them slide over and under his ass to grip his thighs. And then he’s being _lifted_. The obvious show of strength sends a full body shudder through him, and Tony clings to Bucky’s shoulders, burying his no doubt burning face against the other man’s neck. From where he is, he feels more than hears Bucky chuckle as he carries Tony down the hall.

“Bein’ a little manhandled doin’ it for ya there, doll?”

Tony only whimpers in response, then lets out a squeak as he’s dropped onto a very soft bed. When he looks up at Bucky, the other man’s blue eyes are so dark with want that they’re nearly black. The playful smile is gone from his face, and his voice is low and husky when he speaks.

“Take off your clothes, sweet thing.”

Tony scrambles to comply, tugging off his shirt and kicking off his shoes simultaneously. He shoves off his jeans and boxers together, wiggling back into the center of the bed once he’s fully naked. When he looks up, Bucky’s staring back at him, one hand wrapped around himself and stroking slowly. His cock is just as huge as the rest of him.

“Jesus, Tony. I know how gorgeous you are, been watchin’ you for weeks. But _damn_ baby, look at you. Pretty as a picture.”

The praise settles over him like a weighted blanket, settling him into the moment even as it heats him up from the inside out. He draws in a shaky breath, then reaches for Bucky with both hands as he spreads his thighs to make room for the bigger man. Bucky complies easily, draping himself over Tony and tugging one of the smaller man’s legs up to wrap around his hip, rolling his hips gently and encouraging Tony to do the same. The dragging sensation of skin on skin makes Tony whimper.

“Please, Bucky. I can’t… _please_.”

Bucky chuckles, pressing a slow line of biting kisses down Tony’s neck and across his collar bone. It’s not long before he hears the familiar click of a bottle opening, and then his body jolts like it's been electrocuted when he feels a warm, wet finger pressing against his hole. An unreasonably loud moan threatens to burst from his throat, and he bites his lip against it. Too many partners in the past have scolded him for being too loud, and he’s not about to ruin what he knows is going to be the best sex of his life.

But Bucky has other ideas, and the man nips at his chin hard enough that Tony gasps.

“Nuh uh, sugar. I wanna hear you. I wanna hear every single” —he punctuates the statement by sliding a finger completely inside of him, making Tony tremble and dig his fingers into Bucky’s shoulders— “gorgeous sound I can wring outta you.”

Tony rocks down against the single finger, silently begging for more, but Bucky doesn’t relent. He works him open at his own pace, slowly working from one finger, then two, then three until Tony is a babbling and near incoherent mess. There’s a rushing sound in his ears that reminds him of when he was little and his nonna would show him how to listen to the ocean in a seashell.

He vaguely registers the crinkle of a condom wrapper, and his eyes fly open at the first press of Bucky’s cock, hot and hard against his entrance. They both groan as he sinks in, inch by slow and dragging inch, until he bottoms out and Tony’s breath stutters in his chest.

“B-Bucky… _shit_ …”

“I know, baby, I know. God _damn_ you feel so good. Ok, ok, hold onto me tight, ok darlin’? Shit. I’m gonna fuck you so good baby, I promise.”

Bucky hooks his hands under Tony’s knees, lifting his legs and spreading him open wide as he slowly pulls out. Then he slams back in hard, making Tony cry out and cling to him as he sets a strong and fast pace. 

Tony knows he isn’t going to last long, too wound up and strung tight. Bucky’s been playing him like a finely tuned instrument, slowly working him up from the very first _sweet thing_. When Bucky tilts his hips, changing the angle and making stars burst behind his eyelids, Tony knows that’s it. He knows he’s right at the edge, and he just needs one last push.

“Please. _Please_. Bucky!”

“I got you, honey. That’s it, come on. Let go. Come for me, sweet thing. Give it to me.”

Bucky’s hand wraps around his cock and strokes once, twice, three times and then twists at the head and Tony shatters. He thinks he screams out Bucky’s name as he comes, but it might have been just garbled nonsense. He’s gasping for breath as he feels Bucky’s rhythm falter above him, and he shudders again when the other man’s teeth sink into his shoulder as he spills into the condom.

It might be seconds and it might be hours later when Tony finally blinks his eyes open. He’s curled up with his face smashed against Bucky’s chest, and he can feel fingers lightly tracing random shapes along his spine.

“You back with me, doll?”

Tony just hums and rubs his cheek against the hair on Bucky’s chest. He’s not sure if his brain is functioning enough yet to form words, and he’s content to just lie here until he inevitably has to leave, something he’s not looking forward to. 

One round of mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex and he’s already getting attached. Classic Tony.

But to his surprise, instead of kicking him out of the bed, Bucky tugs him closer and wraps them both up in a blanket.

“Rest now, darlin’. I’ll wake you in a bit. Wanna get my mouth all over that gorgeous ass, then you’re gonna ride me ‘til you scream again.”

One huge hand slides down to squeeze his ass and Tony whimpers, making Bucky chuckle. He uses his other hand to tilt Tony’s chip up so he can capture his lips in a gentle but smoldering kiss.

“And in the morning, I’ll make you the best breakfast you’ve ever had. After that, I’ll take ya home if you like. Or…” Bucky shrugs, then taps Tony on the nose. “Or, you can spend the day right here in bed with me. And tomorrow night I’ll take you to a real nice dinner.”

Tony sits up a little so they’re at eye level, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. “You... are you offering to take me on a date?”

Bucky snorts, and pinches Tony on the ass, making the younger man yelp. “Sweet thing, if I just wanted to fuck you, I coulda done that a long time ago. Nah, you’re just about the prettiest damn thing I’ve ever seen. Funny too. And lord have mercy, the _sounds_ you make. Oh no, honey. I’m not about to let you go that easy.”

He pulls Tony down into another bone searing kiss, then presses a soft and sweet one to his forehead before tucking him against his chest. Both arms come to wrap around him, and Tony is helpless against the warm feeling in his belly tugging him under.

  
  


_They say he likes a good time_ _  
_ _My, oh my_  
  


_He comes alive at midnight  
_ _My, oh my_

_My mama doesn’t trust him  
_ _My, oh my_

_He’s only here for one thing but  
_ _So am I_

**Author's Note:**

> please come yell at me on tumblr @masteranakinskywalker


End file.
